


A Good Deed

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Lucifer intervenes with a friendship.





	A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- So not mine. All characters belong DC comics
> 
>  
> 
> **Author’s Note** \- This is a comment_fic written for the 3AM_moonlight for the prompt “Any, any, save me a seat.”

XXX

“Save me a seat. I have to go,” a young woman called to her friend in a black micro dress.

It wouldn’t normally have captured Lucifer’s attention if he hadn’t been checking out how her friend looked painted into that black dress. Little Black Dress waved her hand, but he watched her immediately take the only remaining seat at Lux’s bar next to a handsome ginger Lucifer himself had his eye on. The ginger was new to the bar – or at least he’d not been around Lux when Lucifer had been because he’d surely remember him – and he had obvious money judging by the cut and style of his clothing. He carried himself like a man of means at any rate, and Little Black Dress homed in on it. Lucifer knew that hair flick and saunter. This was a woman who’d not be happy unless she was taking Ginger home tonight.

As he helped Maze behind the bar, Lucifer tracked the return of Little Black Dress’s friend. She interested him more. He studied her face, her pretty but considerably longer skirt, more hippie than club clothing. He liked it. As the devil, Lucifer prided himself on being able to read humanity without even speaking to them. He’d bet this young woman would be critical of herself, of her appearance or social awareness, comparing herself unfavorably to her friend who couldn’t even be bother to honor a simple request. He wondered if they were coworkers or maybe had gone to school together but were on different paths but not quite ready to call it quits.

He swung out from behind the bar, sauntering to the piano. He caught her elbow, smiling his best smile. “Join me.”

“Oh…I don’t….” She blushed, realizing who he was. Most people coming to Lux had some idea. Of course, most of them believed that he was just play acting and not really the devil. 

“It would make me happy,” he assured her. “I’m Lucifer, and you’re…”

“Olivia.”

“Give me a song, Olivia.”

She offered up something he knew, and he played it as she looked on, relaxing and smiling as he went. When he played the final note, he leaned over and asked, “What’s your deepest desire, Olivia?”

Olivia blinked, that bemused expression he was used to seeing on the people he’d ask that of settling on her face. “To find some friends who want me for me, not just because I’m convenient. I’m tired of being the wingman. Can you apply that to women?”

“I don’t see why not.” Lucifer scanned his club, knowing someone was here she needed to meet. Ah, there he was. “See that gentleman in the corner.” He pointed. “The one in the electric blue shirt.”

Olivia bobbed her head. 

“I think you’d enjoy meeting him.”

Still half under his spell, Olivia went to talk to the man. Lucifer smiled. He wondered if Chloe and her goodness influenced what he’d just done. The devil didn’t arrange friendships but there it was. Ah well, maybe it was a new leaf for him as well. Shrugging it off, Lucifer launched into another song, feeling proud of himself.


End file.
